Forum:Speakers' Corner
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ in The Mall]] __TOC__ New entry ... On strive No-one should take my charges to personally. I support a lot of claims: we need multiple judges, the judicial branch needs to be reorganized (efficient and democratic are keywords here), and of course the six month sentence is heavily exaggerated – things I always said as soon as I found an opportunity. We should not be picking sides for it is a childish practice we should try to overcome. It is of vital importance we all stay calm and make work of actual steps direction better. We may not burry ourselves in our own sacred right. On the case Bucu is preparing: I hope this matter stays clear of vengeance against persons, systems, ideas. This may not become a conflict of we against them, justice is above such strive. I am prepared to take up the defense against this justified but ungrounded claim. Theater can however not be tolerated: it is a trial and not means towards to satisfy personal vendettas. 18:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Theater? How lowly do you think of us, Mr. Medvedev. And on the subject of "picking sides": however childish a practice it may be, it is still a very human practice. We all pick sides in conflicts, only few people can afford themselves the luxury of staying neutral. I myself cannot afford to be neutral anymore, as I have been the victim of injustice, the victim of a system that is rotten and corrupt and I will not rest until this injustice is overcome once and for all. I hope for your understanding. After all, we are all still human beings. And, as I sincerely hope; reasonable people. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::(1) With 'theater' I meant using court as an arena of political/personal strive instead of the function it really has: technically judging cases. I don't want the case to become some emotional soap series. (2) 'picking sides' is to be understood as 'always picking the same side even if that requires inconsistency' - hypocrisy so you will. I ALWAYS pick sides in the conventional sense of forming an opinion, but I can agree with any party or even multiple parties at the same time. 17:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Revolution! defending his 'liberated' Speakers' Corner]] Dear Lovians, Currently our nation is at a halt. Our politicians are asleep and we have no way of removing them. Elections have been postponed indefinitely, and it seems our nation is about to collapse. As I see it, the fault is our law. Law should serve the people, but instead it constricts us. Think of all the political scandals that have occured in Lovia - the so-called 'election fraud', the constant party swopping, the election of our PM by citizens who live mostly abroad. Most recently, our law has allowed the PM to be imprisoned - a sentence most of us would believe to be completely unjust. Our law is fundamentally weak. A Provisional Congress has been formed, but it does not go far enough. It still acknowledges the existence of the law. This is, I feel, ridiculous, as it seeks to supplant the only legal ruler of this country, the 2011 Congress. We must rise up and throw off the shackles of the law. We demand: *The abolition of the Constitution and the Federal Law (though parts would in all likelihood be reinstated after the revolution) *The release of the democratically elected PM. *That the monarch be relieved of all political duties, unless he be democratically elected in the same way as any other citizen. *That the 2011 Congress be dissolved and the Provisional Government be recognised as the only authority in Lovia, until democratic elections are held. We do not seek to shed blood or to seize power by force. We seek only to replace the rule of law in this country with the rule of the people - that is the essence of democracy. Signed, Semyon E. Breyev :Mr. Breyev, your words are true and your intentions seemingly honourable. Yet I cannot help but wonder; who's support can you count on in this call for a revolution of yours? Without aid by your side, what could you do? In which way would you imagine this revolution to take place then? Just out of plain interest. The Master's Voice 15:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I cannot count on any support but my own, and you're correct when you imply that it may well fail. But I feel that the law is flawed and for that reason I am appealing to the Lovian people here. --Semyon 15:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I, I. G. La Blaca, on behalf of the UNS, understand your viewpoints and I must say I greatly respect and even encourage this bold and brave statement you are making at the risk of possible exile or imprisonment, as has happened to the last democratically elected PM of Lovia and his followers. The Master's Voice 15:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Failure would mean ultimate defeat. What is the plan? Surely we're not counting on the failed pm in jail? Aged youngman 15:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Blaca: But not enough to join it...? --Semyon 15:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's hostage the Congress and prepare a speech for the nation. Aged youngman 15:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Are all revolutionaries gone? Then I will tear my shirt off, pick up my hammer and declare this plane liberated for as far as I can defend it. Aged youngman 15:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I will join in, yes. The Master's Voice 15:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, three of us already. Come and join the glory day! A new Lovia dawns. Aged youngman 15:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Truly this is a day of historical consequence. The Master's Voice 15:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Whereto next? Congress? The royal palace? Pick up your hammer brother and work on a better Lovia! Aged youngman 15:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :U-hum, sorry to break up the party but have you all lost your minds? 15:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Look communist, I got a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it. Aged youngman 15:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::@Breyev: discuss your proposal with the Provisional Congress. I'm willing to talk. @Hammerguy: nice first impression you make. @Blaca: stop encouraging. 15:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Medvedev, I do not take orders from anyone. The Master's Voice 16:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're outnumbered, face it. Time to get your ass kicked by my tool of mischief! Aged youngman 16:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This nonsense stops here. I have to prepare a meal so be nice. I don't want to go blocking anyone. 16:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You will have to lock all of us away. We don't fear your prisons! Aged youngman 16:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lol, "tool of mischief"! The Master's Voice 16:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Unlike your hammer my tool of mischief is real, so nock it off - pretty please. 16:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds like a real man talkin'! Apparantly, like Obama, you are much gutsier then we first expected! The Master's Voice 16:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I mean it, fun is over. Lovia is restoring and the last thing we need is choas. If you people want to change then do it in an orderly fashion. 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't argue with that, sir. What then do you suppose we do? The Master's Voice 16:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Write a charter with demands, give it a fancy name and deliver it to Congress - @hammerguy: unarmed this time. I am in favor of change too and willing to discuss proposals. 16:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I fucking suprised no one's made a Mc Usher joke "Hammer Time!" This is hilarious! Sorta funny A recent nazi comes in Called User:Fakking Head and then a Buddist Hammer throwing isane man, and a even more ego insane man who can't even fit his head thorugh a door called the "master". Way to help Lovia guys your a real help to everyone. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::We are the saviours of Lovia. How 'bout you go update Fascism in Lovia? The Master's Voice 21:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No to busy going to a communist worker's riot, It's 5:34 isn't it time for the UNS's cross burning. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::No crossburning today; we're gonna have a communist-barbecue... roast us some dirty reds, boy! Invite all your red buddies, why don'tcha? The Master's Voice 21:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You better don't mock my hammer. We have been invited to congress and will put down a charter. Aged youngman 09:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You could do stand up Dae-su! Your hilarious!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I come out on the stage determined to make people weep. Instead, they burst out laughing. Aged youngman 13:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously According to the Constitution, the Congress must be democratically elected. The Provisional Gov. is not, therefore, it has no legal power. So in a sense, you have already joined the revolution in creating it. Otherwise your position is untenable (you support the law, yet ignore the Constitution?!) Seriously, this is a valid point. I await responses with eagerness (please ignore hammer waving above). --Semyon 13:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Like we don't know that? This has happened before, crisis and inactivity followed by a provisional Congress which in turn organizes fair elections. I agree there is no legal frame to support this action, but there never was and never could be. Consider it a habit. 13:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::But you're actually making laws! A PG whose only purpose is to be a 'caretaker' 'til new elections is fair enough, but how is that at all legal? I don't think the previous provisional congress created laws (tho' actually I wasn't around then) --Semyon 13:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Look we've done this before, and what do you care? You make maybe made 5 edits in the last four months, and show up randomly and want to start a revolution? I seriously think this is insane. No where's my toolbox (going to search) Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::He does have a point: things are under control so we should organize elections soon. But the 'consensual coup' was needed to bring order to a decaying Lovia. 13:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Marcus: You are right that I havn't been editing recently. I have quite a busy life. But I don't see how that prevents me from commenting on what I see as an inconsistency in the way things are being done. (OK, maybe starting a revolution was a little extreme. Thanks for not banning me ) --Semyon 13:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::So anyone down for elections? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Go propose a date in Congress, mister PM. 13:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) A killer novel! Master novelist Kim Dae-su has delivered us his best work yet! Mariko The Killer is over 400 pages of emotion and sensation. Pure artistry! The first copies will be sold tomorrow. I will stand right here for a signing session. There will also be a Q&A for the press. To all fans to be: it stars a hammer! Aged youngman 15:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Great novel! Keep it up, Dae-su. You've got some talent. The Master's Voice 15:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Bought my copy, had to wait two hours in front of a closed store. 05:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote UNS! Vote UNS in the upcoming elections, and vote for I. G. La Blaca. A vote for the UNS is a vote well spend, please take that in mind! :*We care about YOU, first of all, dear voter :*We want to protect your cultural heritage :*We want to protect your freedom of speech :*We want to improve the education of your children :*We want to put an end to mass immigration When you are in the voting booth, look for La Blaca on your ballot. He knows what you want, and he will work for your sake and the sake of your children and your children's children. Because that's the sort of man he is, beloved Citizens of our beloved little nation. ::The Master's Voice 21:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Good Luck! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Campaigning has begon. @Marcus: we will have to launch something big too, something that suits your candidacy. 06:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it tradition to campaign? Aged youngman 12:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It is. HORTON11 13:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good to know. As the new kid in town I don't have an established position like most people running. Aged youngman 13:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Does this party support segregation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think the UNS promotes voluntary segregation as an optimal solution. Aged youngman 13:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. Voluntary is the keyword here; we won't force people to leave their houses, that is not our style. We want to inform the people, and convince them of our opinion. By the way, everybody, I wish all my fellow candidates good luck and success in the elections! The Master's Voice 14:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Vote LDP! Vote LDP! Our candidate is William Krosby. The LDP formed from the Lovian Democratic Party and Liberal Union on 10 May, 2011. We are a centrist party that supports progressivism in social issues. We support: :*Instating universal healthcare, regardless of money. :*Reducing the powers of the king. :*Giving equal rights to all Lovians, regardless of race or sexuality. :*Balancing welfare with economic freedom. :*Replacing all .jpg images with .png images if possible. Vote William Krosby! If you would like to join, contact us at Talk:Liberal Democratic Party! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Why that last issue? Aged youngman 13:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::As a joke, and because IRL I hate .jpgs because of artifacts that uglify them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::The last point is perfect! :P I personally hate .jpg too, I'll consider voting for you now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) for the 2011 Congress!]] My try on taxes Lovia doesn't have a tax plan. That Sucks. All of the users here say there families are billionaires and that most Lovians are rich, the only ones who aren't are the Amish and they don't care much about politics. So we have to have a progressive tax simple system in place. Simple like this 750,000 or more: 38% income 300,000 - 749,999: 33% income 100,000 - 299,999: 30% income 50,000 - 99,999: 27% income 25,000 - 49,999: 23% income 0 - 24,999: nothing We add a few tax vouchers for first year of owning homes, number of children, small biz owner. And were done. We need this in place or lovely Lovia will fail! So vote CPL.nm and Marcus Villanova for PM and Yuri Medvedev for MOTC. Thank you Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You know, having a single tax rate but with redistribution into programs to benefit the needy might actually be better. HORTON11 20:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well see, but basically the plan has to be basic so the lower classes come out on top. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We might not have any more rich people in Lovia, realisticly all of our large company owners set there companies back into the US or Switzerland, etc. and would change they're address to that country and allow them to gain all the benifits. With my fall from grace from my company, I'm now a farmer with little cash but that dosen't mean I should have to pay 23% from if I just make one more dollar then my next door neigbor, becuase in the end he would gain a larger income then me in the end becuase of a dollar. We should have a single tax rate. Nathaniel Scribner 21:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) But you get the point CPL.nm wants to help the poor. So maybe like this: 500,000 + : 40% 250,000 - 499,999: 36% 100,000 - 249,999: 33% 60,000 - 99,999: 25% 0 - 59,999: 20% We should also give give backs for Farmers, small biz owners, home owners, and number of children. Take the money from the rich and give it so public schools and other poverty programs. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why you hate the rich SOOO much, I mean sure they should have pay alittle more taxes then the rest of us common folk, but don't take half of there (sometimes) hard earned money. With out having a military we should enjoy our some what low taxes, and become a haven for the wealthu and in the end have a moderate tax on them just to not scare them away and be able to take some of there food off they're plate to help all of Lovia. Nathaniel Scribner 22:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We are gonna work this out, you pointed out some good things but we defently too many rich people in this country. I don't hate them but almost evey user in this country is a multi-millionare, or a multi billioniare. Now think about it, we could tax the rich at 36% and still get a large ammount of influx. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We should look at the Income tax in the US, while twinking it alittle to make it more proggresive. We should also bring in the sales tax to about the same as my home state, 7%, which is the second highest in the nation, behind Califonia, and depending on local projects we should allow the states to make they're own tax rate if we wanted too in the end. Nathaniel Scribner 22:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 7% lucky it's 8.725% in NY. Maybe instead of a Ryan Plan should we create a "Scribner-Villanova Tax Plan"? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats high, and I'd love to help you on your tax plan just as long we can get others in it too. I'd really like a liberal/moderate approach to the tax plan not a hardcore socialist plan. We need to give the small businesses a push to succeed and some what keep the large multi-national corporations out of the picture. The nationalization of Scribner Pharmaceuticals to become our health care system, that would be a major step in Lovia medical history. Nathaniel Scribner 23:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :@Zackatron: several economic Nobel Prize winners (like Paul Krugman or Joseph Stiglitz) will tell you why the rich should pay those god-damn high taxes: they don't use their extra welfare to invest in society, the money isn't used to realize more growth. All they do with it is getting richer by buying 'complex derivatives' and other financial constructs which eat away our economic stability like a cancer. Now if 'just some socialists' say this you are right to question high taxes for the rich, but they don't hand out Nobel Prizes to undergraduates you know. 06:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::@Marcus: I like the numbers, though working with classes is less preferable than using a fixed formula. As Zackatron pointed out someone one dollar up in the next class ends up paying a lot more than the someone just one dollar underneath. That ain't fair. 06:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should propose a bill in the First chamber set guidelines and everything. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I support a medieum tax for the rich, and low taxes for the middle-class and poor, which would be alright for them to play a sum that high becuase they need to pay they're fair share. I'm looking at this from a realistic stance, scare the rich away and we wont have anymore of the rich to get from in the end with super-high taxes. Switzerland sure does well with they're apporach on medium taxtion on the rich and on corporations and still being able to provide well education and healthcare. I fully support higher taxes on the rich, but not crazy taxing. This is the reason why hardcore socialism is working so good in Lovia, because its all make believe, no budget, no poor people. Nathaniel Scribner 21:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) see in the first chamber, i set up our tax system, or i'm planing too. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :@Scribner: you think 35% is high? In Belgium we have an average taxation burden (including indirect or hidden taxation) of nearly 50%!! Our economy is expected to grow with 2,4% this year which is more than the European average. I'm not saying taxes need to be that high, but progressive taxation does work. Besides, I don't want rich people who think it is bad to have a fair, redistributing society. In Lovia we want companies and CEO's which are proud to play their part in building a better tomorrow. Responsibly wealthy not greedy 'I-do-not-wanna-share' rich. 06:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::'a better tomorrow', this better tomorrow is what you see fit to see as better, not the person paying almost half of they're salary for you to accomplish your 'better tomorrow'. Never did I say progressive taxation didn't worked, but overly taxing the people who put hard work into they're companies is wrong. I'm against the rich having the same tax rate as us, but at the same time I don't want to make the rich push over half they're funds they earned by a sometimes hard living. With the money we would make with my plan, we would be able to provide to the poor ten fold. With this low population we don't need huge an expensive budget, we can send the kids to a quality school and help the poor and sick. We are not in the same situation as Belgium's large population, we don't have slums or ghettos and crime. Nathaniel Scribner 08:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :But even here in america when Clinton was in office a progressive tax rate showed 4% growth where as the republican H.W. Bush had little to no growth like maybe .4% Let's move this to the first chamber i've already proposed some stuff. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Clinton is indeed a good example. Why? Because society ánd economy benefit from taxing the rich heavily. Remember how Reagan said he could make more growth by taxing the richest less heavily? His administration produced some rather poor numbers with that plan. 13:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Like I said again, I don't think progressive taxation is not doing any good, I like progressive taxation. I just don't want to make it so high that people would leave Lovia to live in the US or Switzerland. I loved Clinton and his third-way policies, but he did put his taxation at around 36% and 38% which is alot better then today's tax rate for the wealthy. Again we need a budget plan first before we should get the tax talk going. Nathaniel Scribner 19:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Be Different... Vote SDP and see real action in congress! HORTON11 19:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a SDP-CPL.nm coalition? Just asking. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We could do one. HORTON11 20:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well we'll need the CPL.nm chairman to approve this. Not an election coalition but a real congress coalition, maybe we should allow other parties to join in and make a larger majority in congress, I like the LDP Krobsy is a smart fellow. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) How am I smart? By the way, you keep switching the s and b in krosby. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @ Krosby- maybe we could make a 3 party congressional election. HORTON11 20:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Krosby (spelt it right ), Your smart! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You did that to me too, I was 'Seymon' for at least six months. --Semyon 11:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) And that guy User:BastardRoyal I always use to call him Philip Bradshaw In stead of Philip Bradley-Lawshawn. I'll get all your names wrong *Seymon* and *Krobsy* Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) A speech Since arriving in Lovia almost a year ago, I've seen quite a few divisive debates that have threatened to split the nation. Politics is too aggressive in Lovia, which is why I'm standing as a pacific, independent candidate. I have no specific policies, because such things are very hard to push through in Congress, especially as an independent. I also feel it's wiser to adapt to situations as they occur, and to remain flexible, than to always be guided by a fixed ideology. I promise you, however, that I will never do anything that I believe to be bad for our nation. Furthermore, I promise that I will work with any politician in Congress across the political spectrum. I do have some concerns, though; I would like to remove the king's automatic place in Congress, and discuss possibilities for a reform of the voting system. Furthermore, a reform of the judiciary system is one of my highest priorities. As a Christian, there are some moral issues that I would take a definite stance on, and which would influence my voting in Congress. For some of you, this is a positive aspect to my candidacy, for others, quite the opposite. As my potential voters, however, you have a right to know this. On the whole however, you'd be making a very wise choice if you voted for me. Thank you! Semyon E. Breyev :Sounds honest. You will find a partner in the CPL.nm when it comes to the big reforms on justice and the monarchy. (PS: dogma is fixed but an ideological framework can proof to be quite dynamic - just consider the fruity nature of comrade Lemon! ) 15:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right, in practice, of course, all politicians break their promises. (not referring to you of course) --Semyon 16:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Poster Shock as major politician advocates ballot spoiling! --Semyon 16:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like an invalid vote to me. 16:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, not only does my poster convey a subtle anti-Breyev message, my lovely speech is detracted from by the attractive CPL poster next to it. --Semyon 16:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I love both of these posters "ballot spoiling" ha. I shall make the commie lemon into a Comffitti art work, soon. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vote Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck getting the CCPL back on track - it'll be hard, it has now once again become a one-man party, but maybe that is for the best. I reckon you are now back with your originial LOWIA viewpoints? The Master's Voice 16:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Never left them :P We're gonna do the campaigning OWTB-style as you can see, but further on nothing's changed except for that we have less candidates :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Such a bland poster now i want to vote for somone else Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can't help I'm the only one not having photoshop or enough paint skills to make a professional thing like you guys do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't have much either. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have Paint, does that count? Aged youngman 16:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Depends. If you know how to use it, it counts :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Elections May 30th More as a public annoucement I want to tell you all elections are just hours away. Hope you all do well in our new 100 man congress, but again want to warn you about the work this will cause. Remember we would need to create pages for all the congressmen and vote for them! Okay? In any case let's have fun. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I can't imagine creating much dissidents in case I'm entrusted with some MOTC. Or maybe just one, a noisy fellow with his electoral base in the rural Beaverwick. He'd be hated by all others in the party faction and we'd nickname him 'the ruff' and make fun of him during our sunday afternoon tea party. 13:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) sounds more like this guy would be an adventure! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :A congressman now gets a number of seats according to his votes right? The more votes the more seats? Aged youngman 13:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) True but i limited the size to eight, so of the ammount of people that get into congress and of that percentage. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh boy I sure hope I get elected. Do new guys generally have a tough time? Aged youngman 14:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::With 100 Congressmen we'd be able to get everyone in congress who runs in the elections. We could make the ammount of people your party receives in congress dependent on the ammount of votes you are given as a candidate. This way would keep the balance intact yet allow all candidates to pass. I'd still be exciting, because by gaining more votes you gain more influence and so does your party. The Master's Voice 14:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Master is right. Red line goes extinct if the reform is passed, everyone gets their percentage of seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::And do you still need to get the minimum of six votes? Aged youngman 14:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think so, as this minimum is directly connected to the Red Line. Quite a relief, I must say. The Master's Voice 14:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't think so either, it seems to be just simple division for the number of seats you get. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Congress here I come! Aged youngman 14:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) SDP Together we can make a difference. Tomorrow, vote SDP! HORTON11 03:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) CPL already claimed this picture long ago, but we are commies so don't mind sharing the rights. Looks like we got better weather too. 06:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ha I knew we held a rally there before! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks like our politician ran over to the SDP too. As did all the local supporters. 12:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh god I had not seen your picture. The thing was the picture I found had the right colors and letters. HORTON11 12:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, just one of those freak occurrences. 15:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) @Yuri - yeah maybe all our member went away. In any cae maybe we should make this an arena to host political rallies. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is suitable, but where is it located. I put it as being in Hurbanova. HORTON11 20:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sure I named a location back when I first used this image, but I can't seem to remember so let's go with Hurbanova. 07:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Ygo August Donia! Vote for me. These are my political viewpoints: :Political stance Ygo A. Donia is a conservative politician for the CCPL. He is against: *Abortion *Atheïsm *Democracy *(too much) freedom of speech *Girly men *Hippies *Judges Along with everything he considers to be weak. He loves: *The army *Sports *Beer *Hot women *Jesus *The Lord *Oceana *Guns If you want a total badass in congress, vote Ygo and you'll get the pirate eyepatch in all it's amazing awesomeness for free! :The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:58, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::PS: If you do NOT vote for me, you are gay. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I like democracy, abortion, atheïsm, girly men, judges, and freedom of speech, so I will not be voting for you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I like hot women too. It's a shame you'd have to be against having pre-marital sex with any of those hot women... That was a really immature response, but I just thought I'd throw that one out there. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I do not mind pre-marital sex one bit. People have to live a little first before they settle down in a marriage. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Christopher Costello When he's not hanging out with the J-Man at Church, doing community service, or giving out free money... he's probably hanging out at your local bar! So suit up, hurry on down and meet the millionaire himself! Take pictures, get free autographs, or come to him seeking advice with the ladies. Maybe there'll even be free cash in it for you! Log-in to Communipedia for a complete list of the bars he'll stop by and the times when you can find him. Ladies drink free. Just remember to vote Christopher Costello for congress in January. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Mr. Costello shares my respect for the J-Man and I'm pretty sure he knows how to party. Throw in the ladies-drink-free and the free money and it's pretty much a win-win situation. Can we still vote for three guys? Then you'll get one my votes. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the support! :) Also, I think that I should through it out there that I will be having a personal interviewed conducted in the near future so that you all can know what to expect from me, and how I feel about the "Goyou monopoly scandal", which was only recently brought to light. Expect more from me in the near future, everyone. --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 23:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I except the world from you, Mr. Costello. You are well on your way of becoming a living legend, much like I did after the Brigade-controversy and the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. Scandals are the best way of getting yourself noticed, and expanding your reputation. Bad publicity is good publicity! The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've been taking your advice a lot in the past few days. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 02:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed. And so did the rest of the nation, which is always a good thing. Mr. Costello will soon dominate all the major newspapers the way the likes of me, Alexandru Latin and Pierlot McCrooke did in our days. Despite all the controversy, I even made it to PM once (untill Arthur Jefferson banned me). Mr. Villanova will have a tough opponent in you. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I think that Mr. Villanova's time as PM is coming to a close. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Probably yes. He basically left the wiki months ago and never really returned the same as he left us. The game hasn't changed but the players have. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) No need to say it like your day under the spotlight has come to an end. We're both still here. As for Villanova, I agree. It's a shame how so many great people are intent on leaving and have already given up on Lovia. I'll certainly be here when the PM elections come though. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 15:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I am still here. But that's about it. I no longer have the dedication and the commitment. I used to have at least a little bit of dedication, but now... not so much. I am not longer powerful or influential and the right is fading away. You should look forward to the 6th of January, Mr. Costello. Then someone much more interesting will return to us. Worse then I ever was. The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I say you should be more optimistic. Everyone saying that they're losing their enthusiasm sets a melancholy mood for the project. Thin of it like this, whenever you have the time to put in a little bit of political effort, you'll probably be right back in all of the action. We've all heard that you were making a comeback. I'll definitely support you if the coalition I'm in doesn't take all of my votes away. And who are you referring to, who will return in January? -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 16:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing wrong with a bit of melancholy every once in a while. Longing for the past, thinking of the good ol' days. I am still optimistic about the future and that is for a large part do to people like you and TimeMaster and Jeff and Kunarian joining in. Flesh blood. That's what the wiki needs to stay alive, and so far, it has kept Lovia alive for almost 5 years now! The guy who will return in early January is McCrooke. The one and only. Read some old articles from La Quotidienne and his character's article and you'll see he's an interesting fellow. One of the baddest dudes around, but very experienced. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Everything will be A-OK! Good day, :I am Bill An, the CEO and the Chair of Goyou. Even if we have made a monopoly, we fully support well-defined anti-monopolization efforts. I myself would request a vote of any kind to Bill An. Why? Even though we at Goyou have been claimed to be a monopoly, we have attempted to satisfy everyone. Please, vote for Bill An of Positive Lovia. --J•t 03:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You've got my support, bro. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 22:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Why not Juche? Hi I'm Lee Feng a Juche believer. I Like Kim Il Sung and he is the Great Leader! Pleas for me give a vote. I give you peace on Lovia. I am the Lovian Peace Party candidate. --J•t 03:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Because in your political party's article, you gave us plenty of reasons why the Final Peace Party has bad intentions. :I -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 22:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I Warn All Citizens Of Lovia To Not Vote For Lee Feng He Is The Great Evil In This World He Will Destroy Lovia. --Concerned Citizen 21:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Vote for me! My viewpoints: *Decrease polarisation in Congress - the left and right must work together. Party politics must not allowed to reach as great an extent as in the first 2011 election. *Impose social democratic policies which however must allow economic growth to continue. *Increase power of states slightly, so as to make them worth having, and possible creation of state councils. *Conservative attitudes to gay marriage, abortion and euthanasia, while retaining a willingness to compromise with others who don't hold these views. *Join international organisations such as OAS, UWN, UN. Enter NAFTA customs union. In particular, foster closer relations in the USA, while retaining independence. *Create and improve articles related to Lovian culture and history, which are sadly lacking *Abolish or reform the abstain option in Congress. In essence, it's just a nicer form of contra. If you have any questions, please ask! :) --Semyon 20:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, whoops - the poster says May. Just read it as January. --Semyon 20:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::May I ask, mr Breyev, three questions. what is your opinion on the establishment of a paramilitary force within Lovia after so much strife and turmoil do the people not deserve a force that will be far more capable of protecting them than anything Lovia has had before? Do you value socialist ideas over conservative even in the case of polarisation, and which parties are of most interest in polarisation? And would you support the confederacy referendum and if so do you support the idea of a confederate states of Lovia giving greater power to the people? Kunarian 21:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I am against abolishing the abstention option. It may be a nicer form of contra, but I like that it's nicer. It doesn't seem to mean "not a chance," like contra does. It means "I have this doubt. . . please fix and maybe I'll go pro. . ." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) @Kunarian: Some answers. :) #Although a defence force is not really necessary IMO, it is a nice idea and I would support a good proposal for it, as long as it didn't exceed about 250 men (around the size of Monaco's). I would also like to consider the idea of a defence treaty with the USA. #Generally I value conservative ideas over socialist ones. When I say I am against polarisation, I mean that I want the left and right to be able to work together in government, so no users are excluded, while of course maintaining their differences. #By 'confederacy referendum' I suppose you mean a referendum on giving more power to the states? I don't think referenda are really useful in Lovia, because almost all users are members of Congress already. However, I certainly support giving more power to the states. I hope these are satisfactory. --Semyon 10:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant! glad for the great answers. Kunarian 12:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I did vote outside of the box. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, but not for me, so it doesn't count. :) --Semyon 12:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) A Moderate and Reformist Hello! My name is William Krosby. I'm a member of the Liberal Democratic Party. I'm the candidate for Prime Minister from the centrist Coalition. I support a government that can guide but not strictly control the economy, and moderate and centrist taxes and spending. I also believe that it is not the government's place to dictate morality when it is victimless. Gay marriage and abortion should be legal--if you do not support these, do not do it yourselves and turn a blind eye to those who are. I also support reform of the Lovian system. I want to re-organize the executive branch into ministries and an active cabinet that does its job, and change the courts to be fair and unbiased judiciaries that can be trusted to make the right decision in courts of law. Thanks for any votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL) Oos Wes Ilava 10:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I will vote for you, but not straight away. :) --Semyon 10:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'd like to wait a bit longer as well, but as you a closest to me in viewpoints, you surely get a vote from me too :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You can now see why I will maintain my vote for you should the coalition fail. Btw do you support the confederate reform? and do you think christianity should be the primary religion or the only religion in Lovia or are you simply more concerned with it? Kunarian 12:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) NO I WILL NOT VOTE YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHY? I HATE JUST CHRISTIANITY BEING PROMOTED WHERE OTHER RELIGIONS CANNOT; I LIKE LOVIA THE WAY IT IS. -- 14:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you go make the Conservative Buddhist Party of Lovia? It'd be awesome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : He kinda has...the Lovian Peace party, it has bad intentions, like a private milita n' such. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That party is a pro-juche party. It has nothing to do with Buddhism. It would probably ban religion, since for some reason authoritarian communist states like doing that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You guys clearly do not understand what Christian democracy means. Not that strange, as it's typically European. Christian democracy means governing a nation based on Christian principles such as peace, unity and tolerance. This means we don't promote Christianity, nor do we forbid other religions. We think all religions could have a place in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget intolerance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :TM, I am a very tolerant human being. If I wasn't, I would've simply blocked all of you progressive people in one go and win the elections with 100% :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) My first plans *Companies that have strong presence have to pay Lovian taxes, even if they are registered in tax paradises like Jersey or Liechtenstein. *Chain stores may be barred from opening stores in favor of local shops. This is to keep livability, and to strenthen local benefits. *Toys included with fastfood should be forbidden Pierlot McCrooke 13:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Job bureaus should be established for the people who can not find work. People will only get 'uitkeringen' when the Job bureau can't find a job or are rejected for normal work by a specialized doctor due to handicaps Pierlot McCrooke 14:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You only live twice...not In the real world, you only have one life. Do you want to spend it wasting money on cigarettes and dying much faster, or would you rather breathe clean air and live a healthful life. If so, be sure to vote Labour in the current elections. Vote ABRAHAMS and VILLANOVA! And vote Lewis too! HORTON11: • 22:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I support this! Vote LDP too! :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you can't live to a ripe old age and still smoke... NOT! Johannes Heesters died two weeks ago at 108. He was still singing and playing in movies. He smoked for 90+ years, and he drank a lot of alcohol too. No cancer, no health problems, no trouble with his voice. Winston Churchill would be another example: he smoked and drank like there ain't no tommorrow and he made it to 90. He was also pretty obese. My next-door neigbor, who was a vegetarian, drank smoothies and fruitshakes and always went jogging, died at 46 from a heart-attack. Now I'm not saying smoking and drinking is good for you. That'd be silly. But happy people generally live much longer and more satisfying lifes then health-freaks who are always stressed out about how many calories they consume or afraid to inhale a little bit of smoke by accidant. Just sayin'. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::But, most people who smoke a lot do have multiple problems. And I am not promoting people to be health freaks, that is wrong too. But Lovians should not be the type of guys that smoke 2 pack/day and spend thousands yearly on smokes. My grandpa smoke a ton and he did not die from it, but smoking triggered a bunch of other things that did. HORTON11: • 22:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::No, not "most people who smoke have multiple problems". My great-grandfather died at the rip old age of 95. Never got ill a single day in his life, didn't even catch a cold. He smoked a lotta cigars and drank a lot of brandy and cognac, though. My grandfather is still alive and doing well. He has no health problems and he smokes too. He can still do 15 push-ups with ease. And then I know this guy who is severely handicapped. He doesn't smoke, he doesn't drink, yet he's still fucked regardless of his lifestyle. You cannot forbid smoking because "some people get ill from it" or because "some people might increase the risk of cancer". You what sort of people the Lovians should be? The sort of people that are free to make their own choices in life, good or bad. They are not toddlers that need to be taken by the hand and shown what is right or wrong. The people of Lovia are smart enough to understand the results of their actions and to oversee the future. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nothing personal, but as a conservative you don't know any better than to support smoking. Many of my great uncles/aunts got real bad from smoking (and smoking-related issues). And on another note, my grandmother drikns a lot, brandy, bourbon, wine at the table every day and she's fine. But she won't smoke at all. HORTON11: • 23:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't support smoking, but if the point that you were trying to get across in your image macro was that you plan on banning and/or illegalizing smoking, that is only taking more rights away from the people by establishing another pointless law. If you are so against smoking, you'd think you'd try outlawing cannabis, and things like that first. But then again I wouldn't support that either. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Being a smoker (and drinker :P) myself, I can say all that stuff about smoking is way too exaggerated. It's perfectly safe to smoke a few cigarettes a day :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Esch cigarette you smoke is cousing you more harm (so it's really not safe, its just conservative mumbo-jumbo to get support for the tobacco industry). And Chris, I am not trying to ban or illegalize smoking, I would like to regulate it, inform people about it (and the several hands of smoking) and ultimately get more to quit smoking. HORTON11: • 12:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::The Tobacco law we currently already have is quite dramatic, so on the legislative level no changes are necessary. Of course some campaigning won't hurt. I remember that Jamal once made a anti-smoking campaign, but it became inactive. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::It would be mostly educating and creating programs to help people quit smoking. HORTON11: • 14:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Sounds great I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::The government should not force people (they do not need to, it's too much work), but it should help them help themselves. HORTON11: • 16:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, help them help themselves is bit negative è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Horton is right. The government can not force people to stop smoking. I know how difficult a task it is (I speak NOT from experience). You can set up support groups, organize meetings and prepare schedules for participants in this program will CERTAINLY help people stop smoking (or at least REDUCING). Vote for LEWIS, VILLANOVA and ABRAHAMS. Wabba The I 17:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wabba, please look at the statistics first. Since the '90's Dutch government has been putting millions of euros and guilders for anti-smoking compaigns, while the number of smokers dropped maybe 20%, being stable since the beginning of this century. Only the die-hards are left, they ain't gonna stop. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That's in the netherlands. Lovia does not need to spend millions of euros, only a more modest amount. And btw, a more comprehensive anti-smoking law should be legislated, perhaps banning smoking in public areas (restaurants, cafes, stores, buses). HORTON11: • 18:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Then should not the government, but an organization formed by a political party or public (non-smoking and smoking). They can support (grants and money) getting various members or the political party or founder. That should not have much money and besides, where is that money is needed (medication?). It helps nothing. Smokers should reduce unnecessary pills. What you talked about, which is the Netherlands. This is Lovia. Wabba The I 18:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Why is smoking at the top of our "government needs to deal with this" list? we have more important things like taxes, defence and legal systems we need to look at. Plus we don't need any government sponsored campaigns, attack ads are the worst ads. You don't attack someone because of their choice, you help them and telling them that "their penis is gunna droop, their lungs are tar or they kill other people with smoke" as if they are the devil himself, is an attack ad. You don't need huge reforms to deal with little problems, even big problems can be dealt with little solutions. We need more unity right now, not less. and on an off note VOTE HOFFMANN. Kunarian 18:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) But if no-one does a thing on the bropleme, it still will exist and be-come a bigger probleme. Edebast 18:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : We already have a solution that I proposed that wouldn't include raising taxes, funding attack campaigns or banning smoking. see it on the pub page. Kunarian 19:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO LIKE SMOKE?? :*sighs* — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I find it ridiculous that progressives claim to be tolerant and liberal and then say things like 'as a conservative you don't know any better.' Back on topic, a ban on tobacco would fail for the same reason that prohibition did in the US; the market is too large to suddenly disappear, it'll just be provided illegally instead. NB this argument does not apply to things like cannabis or heroin because comparatively few people buy them. --Semyon 11:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Why CCPL is awesome! Why CCPL, you ask? That's an easy one! Because God, my brothers and sisters, is just effing awesome. He is, in fact, so awesome, that I won't even be cursing in this message. The awesomeness is well-illustrated by the poster I will add below: Please, vote CCPL. Because my friends, CCPL is very cool and very hip. And CCPL spreaks your language. And knows what YOU want. And WHY you want what you want. Because God told us. So, vote CCPL. That's basically the message. :The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Support Joshua Katz, Porcine PM candidate! A vote for Katz is a vote against prejudice and against pigotry. MOTCs, show your support for Katz, here, now! --Joshua Katz, 17:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) What is your position on prejudice against wild boars? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I love sausages, bacon, ham, ribs and all things PORK (except organs). Unless you support that, I am not a supporter of HRH's party. HORTON11: • 20:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I have to admit, Mr. Krosby, that your question caught me slightly off-guard. However, I have consulted with His Imperial Highness, who gave me the following, roughly translated, explanation: :Boardom is the ideal state for all pigs. Ah, the joy of a simple life in the forest, unshackled to feeble man! It is clear to us, that in fact boars do not suffer from misguided prejudice as we do, trapped as we are between the Scylla and Charybdis of the farmer and the butcher. :Clearly, we would not wish to force human so-called 'civilisation' upon them, and boars will not receive duties such as citizenship, voting or ruling Lovia. However, if any boar wishes to take these up of his own accord, feeling he could live a better life with his domestic brethren, then we will be the last pig to stand in his way. Only he would be a very foolish porker. Having gone to the trouble of giving you such a complete answer, Mr. Krosby, I feel the Emperor deserves some of your votes. As for you, Mr. Abrahams, yours is precisely the attitude we are fighting against. Would you find it acceptable for His Imperial Highness to express a desire to eat your family? For that it precisely what you have done to His Imperial Highness. Joshua Katz, 20:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I have not done anything to HIH excenpt defend man's right to eat what he pleases. And why do you only defend pigs if there are many other animals that need protecting more (look at the millions of chicken stuffed into factory farm). You know, instead of arguing with the system why do you not just propose laws for the humane treatment of animals. HORTON11: • 20:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Chickens are not worthy of comparison with pigs. And you say you 'have not done anything to HIH excenpt defend man's right to eat what he pleases!' Quite enough too, I should think! It is hard to conceive of a worse crime that the sullying of sacred porcine flesh with your filthy human gullet. Joshua Katz, 20:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I think a pig's right to not be eaten is MUCH more important than a human's right to eat what they want. How barbaric of you to suggest that humans should eat whatever pleases them, Mr. Abrahams! On a side note, Mr. Katz, I'm afraid that the Emperor is not running and so I can't vote for him. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Due to blatant discrimination it is true the Emperor is not personally running, but he is represented by yours truly, Joshua Katz, 22:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Noted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The Time Has Come. Good day fellow Lovians. Today, I nominate one of our most outstanding politicians to become the Third Supreme Court Judge. I have carefully selected this nominee. He has worked very hard to achieve this outstanding, amazing honor. He is very distinguished, and although he may have recently joined, he is completely fit for this position and I look forward to working with him. This man is William Krosby. Please comment below for your opinion. Thank you. --Bill An - 02:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::WTF mam. --Lee Feng 02:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC)